Sanula Kinsei
Sanula Kinsei, better known as the Happy Mask Man (originally from Zelda: Majora's Mask), or his Trollian handle veneerGuise, is a troll from the First Dimension, and moirail of Zanifr Mimchi, "Majora." Due to Majora's actions, Sanula sealed him inside a special mask Sanula had created for him, then took Majora to the KND's universe to live in peace, but was forced to give Majora to the Giants. Throughout the ages, Sanula opened a variety of Mask Shops in different towns, most recently in Cleveland, Virginia. History Background Sanula lived on Alternia with Zanifr and all his other troll comrades, and was close friends with Zanifr. Zanifr desired to create the New World as one run by monsters and demons, but as the other trolls wouldn't allow that, Zanifr turned rogue. Sanula imprisoned Zanifr inside of a magic mask called Majora's Mask, which Sanula made for him, and using the Zoni, Sanula took Majora to the Termina Dimension. There, Sanula put on his own magic mask and became the human "Happy Mask Man". He met and interacted with many people across the ages, such as Mario, or Link's Negative, Knil. When beings are reaching their end, Sanula plays a special song (Song of Healing) and turns their souls into masks, so he may keep them with him always. Unfortunately, Sanula was forced to surrender Majora's Mask to the shadows in the Realm of Shadows, whom used Majora for evil rituals that eventually set him free. But Sanula sought the aid of Knil and had him subdue Majora, allowing Sanula to place him back inside the mask. Majora's Mask was stolen by a Skull Kid, who would be possessed by Majora and steal the Ocarina of Time from Link. Sanula sought help from Link to stop Majora and recover the mask. Sanula then wrote a book based on Link's adventure, titled Majora's Mask. 800 years before the current time, Sanula ventured in the DunBroch Kingdom and ran into Cheren Uno, whom was time-traveling at the moment. He was interested to hear Cheren rescued DunBroch's Giant. 800 years later, Sanula saw a young Cheren training with his mom at his house, and already sensed his fighting skill. From then on, Sanula watched Cheren as he grew, viewing his regular endeavors and battles such as his fight with Nerehc, the Minish Door incident, etc.. Nextgen Series In Operation: SCARY, the Mask Man first appears selling masks to children on Halloween, and refusing to sell Lee Andrew Grayson a strange mask in the back; which would later turn out to be Majora's Mask. His shop is later ransacked by Columbine Whitby as a werewolf, and in the chaos, Miyuki Crystal steals Majora's Mask. In Operation: MASKED, the Mask Man comes to Cheren's house shortly after Cheren was transformed to a Kateenian by Majora. He tells the story of Majora's Mask, and tells him of the Kingdom of Light where the mystic Spirit Flute is. Cheren retrieves the flute, and Sanula teaches him the Song of Healing to change him back. He then sends Cheren on his great quest in the Termina Dimension, requesting Cheren to bring Majora's Mask back to him. But Sanula had also gone to Termina, where in the Jungle of the Apes, he found Nerehc Onu crashed as well. He explains to Nerehc the connection between Positives and Negatives, the reason why both of them were pulled to the same dimension, and tries to tell Nerehc it was neither's fault the other is there, as it is fate. He gives Cheren's stolen Hero's Bow to Nerehc to give back to Cheren, and Nerehc later battles Cheren at Frosty Citadel. He is defeated and meets with Mask Man again in the snowfield, and Sanula further tries to explain Positives and Negatives are bound by destiny, but Nerehc only sees it as Cheren risking his life and putting Nerehc in danger as result. The Mask Man later meets Cheren under the Uno House, examining the masks Cheren had collected. He informs Cheren of the Giants' purpose, being gods of good feelings that Majora has turned into masks. He mentions the last two are in Land of Fire and Old Scotland, the former being Cheren's next destination. When Majora enacts his Operation: Moonfall plan, the Mask Man encouraged Cheren to face him, and even revealed his true name as Sanula, implying that he lent Cheren his power by revealing his true name. Cheren and Nerehc succeed in defeating Majora and banishing him from the mask's prison, giving said mask back to Sanula. Sanula bids the kids farewell and returns back to Hyrule Dimension, where he takes off his own mask and meets restored Zanifr at Cleveland Beach, happy his friend is God Tier. In Operation: FROST, the Mask Man had set up a Mask Shop in Dnalevelc Mall in the Negaverse (perhaps the inverse of the Halloween shop in Posiverse), and Nollid Kroy discovered it. Having deduced it as a magic store due to its secrecy, he purchases Falcon's Eye X-ray glasses, which Nollid would ultimately use to expose several DNKG agents among the DNK's ranks. At the DNK Moonbase Christmas party, the Mask Man secretly gets in in a child form of himself, giving Nerehc a strange mask for Christmas, and a note telling him to "meet him" on Yraunaj -5. Sanula indeed met Nerehc on Dnalevelc Beach that day, taking off his mask and revealing his true troll form. Speaking in his semi-comprehensible Trollspeak, he reveals his origins and homeworld to Nerehc, explaining what events led him to be here, and the terrible cataclysm that is going to happen. He tells Nerehc about the Seven Lights and Thirteen Darknesses, and how the task of finding them will be left to the Positives. However, he encourages Nerehc and his friends to bond with their opposites, for their strengths combined will make them greater. Sanula sprouts a pair of angel wings and flies away. Relationships Zanifr Mimchi Zanifr is Sanula's most treasured friend and moirail, his favorite mask being one he crafted for Zanifr, called Majora's Mask. But because of Zanifr's opposition to the others' plans, Sanula was forced to seal Zanifr inside the mask, but kept Zanifr with him close during his journeys in the New World. Sanula desired nothing more than for Zanifr to be free, so they may experience this world together. Cheren Uno Sanula observed Cheren for most of the latter's life, finding great courage and faith within the would-be Supreme Leader. When Cheren was cursed by Majora, Sanula helped him in returning to normal, then made Cheren promise to get Majora's Mask back. With Cheren's help, Sanula managed to subdue Majora again and healed his soul. Nerehc Onu Sanula helped Nerehc a little during his Terminan journey, trying to convince Nerehc of the bonds Negatives have with Positives. Eventually, Nerehc learned this himself, learning to work better with Cheren. Sanula also revealed the Apocalypse coming this summer, and Nerehc revealed it to all of his operatives. Appearance “I may look joyous and happy to you… but if you saw what was under ''my mask, you would shudder with fear!”'' -the Mask Man hints to his true appearance. (src) Sanula is a gray-skinned humanoid with posh, shiny black hair, small orange horns at the top, and teary yellow eyes. He wears a black shirt with a red sideways " :) ", gray pants, and black shoes. He is always grinning with his eyes closed upward and brows curved in a "sad" fashion. His Happy Mask Man form is a tall, slim human with smooth, short orange hair and pointed ears. He wears a sleek purple gown ending above his bare knees, and wears purple shoes with bent-up toe-ends. He carries around a large, light-brown backpack with several masks on it. The Mask Man also possesses a child form he can change into, with a white T-shirt and shorts, bare feet, and the same grin, hair, and general features. *This form is reminiscent to the Moon Kids from Majora's Mask, whom were theorized to be connected with the Mask Man. Personality Sanula speaks with an emotional tone that sounds as though he's about to cry. Whether he's smiling or frowning, his teeth are always exposed in a grin, and his eyes are always closed upward and slanted sadly. He has a deep love for masks, believing that masks bond souls closer together, and therefore creates a mask of every person he meets. By touching a mask, even ones not made by him (seemingly), he can feel its backstory, and loves it when other beings engage in the plight of masks. Sanula cares deeply for his friends, especially Zanifr, and just hates it when he must treat them harshly. He has a good mine about anyone he sees that looks worthy, and convinces them to believe in their strengths as he does. Sanula deeply believes in bonds between people and friends, especially so in the case of Positives and Negatives. He detested the idea of the gods separating both sides, and wishes for either side to understand they are two connected peoples, and must work as one and know they share each other's destinies. Sanula also has a quirk where - although him speaking out loud this isn't noticed, just in his written dialogue - he capitalizes every letter in his sentences that can look like a smile, such as a "C", "D", or "U". When typing, he sometimes puts some emotional face after his sentence. Powers Sanula possesses magical abilities of foreign power that enable him to seal souls inside of masks using a mystical song, the Song of Healing. Incidentally, he is also profound with crafting masks, and uses his own magic masks to don many forms, primarily his humanoid form, which comes in both the form of an adult and a child. Sanula is capable of warping on the spot, even between dimensions. He can also sprout a pair of large angel wings and fly (seemingly due to another mask he has). Sanula is also good with playing music, and can somehow carry a massive organ inside of his already-large backpack. He either does this with a spell, or has immeasurable body strength. Final Smash "Believe in the strength of the masks... Believe..." Sanula's Final Smash is Song of Healing, where he yanks out his giant organ and performs said song, transforming his opponents into masks. However, this will only work if the enemies suffered a great number of injuries during the battle. Stories He's Appeared *Before They Were Kings (mentioned) *Operation: SCARY *Operation: MASKED *Operation: RECLAIM (mentioned) *Down in the Negaverse *Legend of the Seven Lights **Seven Lights: The Side Stories Trivia *As Sanula bares info on every mask presented in Operation: MASKED, or even the original Majora, it's unknown if Sanula may've created all those masks and gave them away over the years. *His Trollian handle, veneerGuise, means "grinning form." *Except for the "Happy" part, he is abbreviated as "MM", the same as Zanifr's Troll handle, "majorMonstros", or "Majora's Mask". Category:Crossover Characters Category:OCs Category:Males Category:Gamewizard2008's Pages Category:Magic Users Category:Aliens